untethered love
by gorenxeames
Summary: back and finishing it...unless i get help. be sure to admit suggestions. otherwise new stories soon.
1. Chapter 1

Its a Friday about a week after Bobby's undercover/torture opporation in tates. Eames is with her family for the weekend, having time with her nephew always made things easier for the moment for her. Unfortunately her nephew wasn't doing the trick right now. All she could think about was him and how much she desperately missed him.

"Whats up Alex?" asked her sister snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your spacing and you only do that when you think of him. Especially now...usually Nate's enough to back that out of your head. You must REALLY miss him?"

"No, not really. I mean yeah I do but he needs this time to himself I guess. He hasn't tried calling me or anything. And I don't want to make a move unless its necessary."

"Alex hunny." she took my hand in hers "its beyond necessary. You love him and especially after what happened...you really do need to see him. Its time you guys said to hell with the rules. Because both of you are miserable without each other. ESPECIALLY you."

With tears welling in her eyes she started to protest.

"No Alexandra Eames you are going to see him now. Even if I have to call him for you."

"But what about Nate?"

"You can come over some other time."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Fine. See you later Nate and Julie...you better be right."

On her way back home a song came on. And she listened intently to the lyrics.

(insert lyrics here)

The song ended and Alex was silently crying. How could Bobby do this to her, no man ever made her cry just by thinking about him, especially through a song. She made up her mind. Screw the rules and Ross, she had to be with him even if he didn't feel the same she would tell him. But she wanted it to be semi-planned. So she would take him to dinner or just make him dinner at his place.

Just that instant she noticed on automatic she arrived at his place. Willed by another force she was becoming to like, she climbed the stairs to his apartment and let out a breath she wasn't sure was for as she reached his door and was knocking. After about 5 minutes there was no answer. She slid down the door sitting Indian style with her back to it. With her face in her hands, started to cry. What did she expect? Him to be there waiting for her arrival to answer the door and start to kiss her senseless? But when she started cursing through tears she had the breath knocked out of her as the door opened and she fell.

Suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke she was on a couch. It smelt like her dreams, like bobby. When she started to look around he wasn't in sight. She got off of the couch and went to look for him. As she was turning into his hallway to his bedroom he ran right in to her. Now with him on top of her smelling freshly new with a clean shaved face and about 30 pound skinnier he was smiling.

"uh, Eames?"

"yeah?"

"you okay? You scared me." he got up and she missed him.

"yeah I'm fine. What happened all I remember was sitting there thinking and then blackness."

"looks like as I was going to see who knocked on my door you were sitting there and you were knocked out by the fall"

they were in his livering room on the couch she woke up on. Bobby was wearing the black jeans and black shirt he knew she loved. Or at least she thought he knew.

"were you going anywhere? I hate to intrude."

"oh no. Ea-Alex. Why were you crying?"

"i...uhhh...Bobby. Why haven't you called me since you were suspended?"

"I thought I would be the last person you would want to talk to. I've been trying to find Donnie anyways."

"why would you ever think that?" she said raising her voice getting angry at how dumb he could be. "you know that I was worried sick that every night I was having nightmares about what if..." and with that the tears came like a flood, and bobby took her in his arms and moved her on his lap and held her.

"im so sorry, so so so sorry I didn't try to get a hold of you. I didn't realize that It was that hard. I- I didn't know you cared that much."

Alex jumped out of his lap and looked at him and through tears yelled. "how?! How could you think that?! I thought I've told you millions of times how worried I get and how much I cared?!"

"Alex come back and sit down please?"

"why?"

"because I want to hold you while I tell you this. Just...please for me?" he gave her that look that melted her, that pleading puppy dog look. She went and sat down on his lap and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before speaking. "you know in tate-" his voice started to shake and so did he. "in tate...i though-...i knew that If I didn't get out that I would never get to tell you the truth. That if I...if I...died...i wouldn't get to tell you and then I would die alone. Like I had always feared. That I would regret my death even after regretting my life. Alex, you were the only thing in my mind that kept my body willing. Alex im sorry if this ruins us but I have to get it out. I love you." the last three words were merely a whisper as he put her down and started to walk away. " im going to go for a walk and if you want to leave you can. But maybe if im wrong you can come too."

he went into his room to get his coat and was getting ready to leave when she pushed him to the wall with merely her finger and gave him a death glare.

"i can't believe you."

with shock and confusion on his face he just stared at her.

"how do you think I don't feel the same way? After everything we've been through really?"

he just stood there.

"Bobby, say something?"

he just stared and licked his lips. "i guess your coming huh?"

she looked up to him and that willing took over her and just then she hooked her arms around his neck and lightly...ever so lightly touched her lips to his. When she pulled away he just looked at her. With a shocked and unbelieving look. "of course I am"

he couldn't help himself any longer. He crashed his lips down on hers again. The kiss began slow and boring. But he started to open his mouth to ask for permition and when she did the same his tongue snaked into her mouth and started to dance with hers. When she recovered from shock she deepened the kiss with a suck of his tongue and soothing of hers. They finally broke when breath became urgent. Both standing there with their heads touching and breath slowing, staring into each others loving eyes.

"i...wow...i love you Alex."

"i love you to Bobby, I always have. And will always. Please...don't leave me?"

"Would you still like to go for that walk?" she nodded and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time that they left the apartment. The weather had went from dark and lifeless to rainy, dark, and lifeless. But in the park, the rain had never looked more beautiful. There was a field and around it a bunch of flowers and bushes with trees. But in the middle of the park, or the section of the park, there was a bench. Eames sat down first, but Bobby was looking into the sky as best as he could with rain pouring above them. It was warm, and it smelt like flowers. He loved it, it reminded him of when he would run away after something happened at his house or the fighting was too loud. He would run to a park or a near by playground and sit in read or just stare at the sky, and yet this was different. This time it wasn't because something horrible happened it was the result of something beautiful, yet terrifyingly exciting. This time he wasn't going to mess this up. This time he was going to do right, by Eames and his job.

"Alex. About what I said in there, about what happened. I'm not a good boyfriend. Even now with my mother passed away, my brother is still here and I'm still facing horrors of my own. Are you sure you really want to go through with this...with me?"

he was still standing and in the corner of the park staring up at the sky, she had to listen hard of the patter of the rain to understand him he was speaking so quietly. But when those last words came out of his mouth. She was up next to him. She looked at him, trying to catch his eyes but he continued to stare up at the sky lifelessly, so she grabbed his chin and brought him down to her eyes. She looked at him with all the intensity she had for him.

"...you...are...unbelievable." with that she gave him her best breath taking kiss which made her own toes curl. When she finally broke for breath and after her head cleared she finished her sentence.

" does that have any doubt what so ever in it?"

he tried to speak, tried to say something, but his tongue was still in a curl. So scared of falling for lack of stability he went and sat at the bench. She came and sat next to him, and he turned to her.

"so no matter what you won't leave me?" he said it and even looked serious.

"i thought I asked that."

"so thats a yes?"

she moved to face him, their knees inches apart.

"i will always forever love you Robert Goren. Even if you don't."

"and I Alex Eames will always and forever love you."

the stare they shared was so intense that she didn't notice that he was crying along with the rain.

"will-...will you stay...stay with me?"

"of course."

the walk home was silent but lovely, each one enjoying the feel of his arm around her and their hands joined. When they reached his apartment he went to sit on the couch unsure of how to ask what he truly wanted.

So he took her hands and looked into her eyes and just went with it. "can I hold you?"

"what?"

"just hold you, tonight, please?"

"Bobby, Robert, you don't have to ask that? I would love nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms."

"thank you."

with that he kissed her, beautifully and passionately. With her limp in his arms, he pulled her up into his embrace. She just laid her head on his chest as he carried her to his room. His bed was beautiful, a Rome set up...the bed big, with statues on either side of the headboard, and the bed was in beige colors...not what she pictured but definitely him. He laid her down and kissed her again. Pulling back the sheets he removed her shoes and his and crawled in bed with her. She immediately formed to his body, his arm around her belly holding her close. Her head laying on his shoulder and her arm splayed across his bed. Her legs entangled with his and they laid there. Until finally sleep took hold of them. Both perfectly loved, and ready for whatever was to come tomorrow.

To my readers:

I think this is a perfect ending. However I want to add more. So I leave it to you who read this to give me suggestions. Otherwise I really am glad you took interest in this story, because I have enjoyed righting it. I'm new to this but I will not stop writing for I absolutely love doing it. There will be more stories coming. So lookout for my signature upon them...and keep up with the comments.

For now...yours truly JNG 


End file.
